A Change of Heart
by IHaveNoIdeaWhyIPickedThisName
Summary: After being supposedly killed by The Omni-King along with the entire universe, Zamasu still in Goku's body crash lands in a new world, a world where costume wearing heroes fight together to protect it, with his memories of his past gone, will he change for the better? or will history repeat itself?
1. Chapter 1 - Arrival

**A Change of Heart:**

 **Disclaimer: NEITHER JUSTICE LEAGUE NOR DRAGON BALLS BELONG TO ME.**

 **A/N: Before we start there are few things I'd like to say:**

 **Number one: This is my first time writing a fanfic so there might be some minor errors here and there.**

 **Number two: This is a Dragon Ball Super and Justice League Unlimited crossover.**

 **Number three: Constructive criticism is always appreciated.**

 **With that all out of the way, on with the chapter.**

Chapter 1: Arrival

 **The Watchtower**

Superman stood on a higher level of the room as the rest of the superheroes turned to look at him as he was about to deliver his speech.

"Each of you brings something different to the table. Strength, speed, stealth, whatever. But we're all equal in at least one way. Each of us is willing to make the sacrifices a hero needs to make, even the ultimate one." Superman paused for a brief moment before continuing, "Since there are so many of us, we have a chance to do more than just put out fires, both literal and figurative. We can be proactive; we can do some real

good in the world, but we're going to have to be organized." Superman pointed upwards to a smiling Martian Manhunter with his arms crossed over his chest, "J'onn will be up here, keeping an eye on everything; he'll be the one to decide who's going where and when. I know a lot of you are used to making those decisions by yourself, but from now on we have to be more coordinated than that. We can't be cowboys anymore." Superman smiled, "….or cowgirls."

A few of the heroes amongst the crowd laughed. However, at the back of the crowd a certain Blonde Archer stood with his arms crossed over his chest uninterested in what was going on.

"We sent the Lantern for you because you never gave us an answer."

Green Arrow turned to see the source of the voice only to see Batman standing beside him.

"Come on, I don't belong up here, fighting monsters and aliens and supervillains. I just help the little guy, and in a big club like this? You tend to forget all about him" Green Arrow spoke up. "So, gee whiz, I'm flattered to be asked and all, but no thanks."

Batman narrowed his eyes and began to walk away, "Suit Yourself." He paused, then turned his head towards Green Arrow, "Those monsters you don't want to fight? They tend to step on little guys."

Meanwhile, J'onn brought Green Lantern's attention to one of the computer screens, "It's some sort of nuclear accident. The sensors are showing a massive release of heat."

Green Lantern nodded, "I'll get down there and try to contain it."

J'onn narrowed his eyes at the screen, "That's the odd thing, it's not dissipating. It's moving in a straight line." He looked down at the roster of the League members, his eyes landing on a man in a silver body suit with red gloves and boots and an atom symbol on his chest, his hands folded behind his back as he was talking to a small group of heroes, "Take Captain Atom, he might be able to absorb some of the radiation." J'onn added

"Right." Green Lantern agreed, "And I could use some muscle for crowd control."

"Take Supergirl." J'onn raised an eyebrow on seeing Lantern's unhappy expressing, "She's got to start sometime."

"Fine." Lantern grumbled as he began to leave

"Use a Javelin; the radiation's making it impossible for the transporter to get a fix on the location." J'onn said to which Lantern nodded as he flew up, "Captain Atom!" Lantern barked, "Kara!"

"'bout time." Supergirl said with a cocky smile looking at Green Lantern.

xxxxxxxx

 **Cafeteria, Watchtower**

Wonder woman and Flash were sat on one table, Flash was being his usual self, making lame jokes to which he earned a few groans and facepalms from his colleague.

" _Wonder woman, Flash; we have a situation._ " J'onn spoke up through their communicators.

"What is it J'onn?" Wonder woman asked.

" _Something has crashed North of Mount Fuji, Japan, near the infamous Aokigahara forest. Detectors are showing bio signatures from the crash site. It could be hostile."_

"Understood." Wonder woman stood up as did Flash, as both of them made their way to the control room.

xxxxxxxx

Wonder woman and Flash stood on top of the teleportation pad, Flash had looked a little at unease while Wonder Woman remained calm, as they were teleported to their destination.

xxxxxxxx

 **Aokigahara Forest, Japan**

Wonder woman and Flash were teleported near the forest, wonder woman had noticed Flash's unusual self, "Flash is something bothering you?"

"Well Yeah! We're at the Aokigahara forest!" Flash exclaimed to which Wonder woman just cocked her eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of it?"

"Heard of what?" Wonder woman asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"The forest is reportedly the most popular site for suicide in Japan, and among the top three most popular sites for suicide in the world. Statistics vary, but there were around 30 suicides documented every year during the period leading up to 1988." Flash answered.

Wonder woman was even more confused, "How do you know all this?"

Flash rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "I was watching a lot of scary documentaries recently."

Wonder woman just gave an amused chuckled to her colleague's response.

"The crash side is just that way." Wonder woman smirked and pointed to the opposite direction of the forest. "So, you don't have to worry about any suicidal forests."

Flash sighed in relief, "Race you to it." Before wonder woman could respond flash dashed off in a red blur.

Wonder woman sighed and flew behind him. She stopped in front of what seemed to be a small crater, not more than 100 meters in diameter and about 10 to 12 meters deep.

"Flash!" Wonder woman called out.

"Down here! There's someone here!" Flash responded.

Wonder woman flew down to the bottom of the crater to see Flash checking for a pulse of a man lying on the ground, who seemed to be in his late thirties, with a skinny built physique, with unusual spiky Black hair, with a light tan skin tone, his attire consisted of a sleeveless dark grey uwagi, a long-sleeved black undershirt with a turtleneck, a red sash around his waist, black pants and white boots. He also had a pair of golden earrings with green orbs, on his ears. Aside from his clothes being dirty he seemed mostly unharmed.

"Is he alright?" Wonder woman asked the Flash.

"He seems to be." Flash responded.

"We'll have J'onn take a look at him." Wonder woman reached for her ear piece. "Wonder woman to J'onn."

" _What's your status Wonder woman?_ " J'onn responded.

"We've found someone of the crash site."

" _Understood, teleporters are ready to bring you back._ "

Wonder woman turned to Flash, "Grab onto him, J'onn's about to teleport us back."

The stranger's eyes fluttered, letting out a soft moan from his throat. He opened his eyes to see Flash trying to pick him up. Confused, he dashed away from him with blinding speed and took a fighting stance, his right arm bent upwards with his hand holding up two bent fingers, while his left arm tucked against his torso, while keeping his eyes locked on them.

"Easy there big boy, we're not looking for a fight." Flash raised his arms in a placating manner.

" _Then leave!_ " The stranger barked.

Flash slowly walked towards him and placed his hand on his shoulder, "We're here to hel-" Flash's attempt to calm him down were cut short as a punch connected with his gut, instantly knocking him out.

Wonder woman's eyes widened "J'onn we need back up! Flash is down!"

" _Understood, I'll send in reinforcements._ "

Wonder woman looked at starred at her opponent, who narrowed his eyes on her, "Who are you?" Wonder woman inquired.

 _No Answer._

" **Who are you?!** " Wonder woman glared at her opponent.

 _No Answer._

Wonder woman leapt forward, charging at him, her hand pulled back, curled up into a fist about to strike, just before she could hit him.

" _AHHHHH!_ " The stranger feel to his knees gripping his head, a violent dark aura started pulsating around him, sending wonder woman back a few feet away from him.

The Aura died down and the man slumped to the ground, unconscious.

Wonder woman cocked an eyebrow. "What the…."

xxxxxxxx

 _Darkness._

" _Where am I?_ "

" _Who am I?_ "

A sudden burst of bright light illuminated the area, causing the source of the questions to cover his eyes, when he opened them he saw that he was in a forest clearing near a river bed, He bent over the clear water to take a look at his reflection.

" _So, this Is what I look like_ " He thought, running his hands over his face.

" _ **WAAAAAAAAH!**_ "

A sudden noise of what seemed to be a baby crying snapped him out of his thoughts.

" _What was that?_ "

" _ **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_ "

He followed for the source of the noise, after looking around for a few moments, his eyes landed on a naked baby crying.

" _Why would someone leave their child here?_ " He thought. " _and why does that thing look so familiar_." His eyes widened when he took a closer look at him, noticing his unusual spiky black hair.

" _H-his hair, i-it looks a lot like mine. Is that me? Is this some sort of dream? O-or some illusion?_ "

His thoughts were halted when he heard the rustling in the bush near the baby, he looked towards the direction of the bush to see a short, stubby old man come out from behind it. He had small dark eyes and bushy white mustache. He wore a Chinese Martial Arts uniform, which consisted of a sleeveless orange jacket over a long sleeved black shirt, and wore a green hat, on his back was big empty basket.

" _Who's that?_ " The man asked no one in particular.

The old man's eyes fell on the baby, "Oh!" He gasped, "What is this now?" He took a few steps closer to him, "A baby? But from where?" He asked no one in particular as he picked the baby up, the baby calming down in his arms, a tail from the baby's bottom curling open.

" _Is that a tail?_ " The Spiky haired man raised an eyebrow.

The old man laughed a little when he saw the tail, "Looks like you've got a tail! Ho ho ho ho" He let out a small chuckle, "We can't just leave you here, now can we? Shall I take you to my home?" The old man asked the baby holding him close to his face. The baby tried to kick him while gurgling, the unexpected kick made the old man's head jerk back to avoid it, earning another chuckle from the old martial artist, "Well you certainly are a feisty one, aren't you? Ho ho ho ho ho. My name is Gohan" The old man introduced himself to the baby, "and from now on you'll be my grandson." The old man paused for a moment before looking at the direction of the baby with a confused look, "But what to name you?" He pondered for a few seconds.

"Hmmm."

"Hmmmmm."

His eyes snapped open as he thought of a name, "Oh! I know! I'll call you Goku, you like that?"

Baby Goku gurgled and reached out his arms waving them.

"You grow up nice and strong, okay?" Gohan finished, smiling warmly at baby Goku.

" _Goku? Why does that name sound familiar?_ " The Spiky Haired man thought.

"That's because it's my…." A voice spoke up, as the entire scene around him suddenly froze. Everything motionless, even the wind seemed to have stopped.

He turned around to look at the source of the voice, his eyes widened and mouth slightly agape, walking towards him was a man who looked like a copy of himself, same hair, same height, on further notice he could tell a few differences, he had a lighter skin tone than him, he was slightly more muscular and his attire consisted of an orange martial arts gi over a dark blue short sleeved undershirt, dark blue wristbands, along with dark blue boots with a yellow border that are outfitted with red laces and a blue sash, and a **"** **悟** **"** symbol in a white circle, with a black outline on the left side of his gi, around the stomach area.

"Or maybe I should say our name." Goku finished, having a big goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Hey there! I'm Son Goku."

xxxxxxxx

 **A/N: Thank You for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2 - A New Ally

**A Change of Heart**

 **Disclaimer: Neither Justice League nor Dragon Ball is owned by me, if it did, Trunks would've gotten a better ending, cause God forbade he deserved one.**

 **A/N: Happy New Year, sorry for the late update, I had written the second chapter one week after the first one, but I deleted it cause I didn't like it, then my computer broke down and I lost the motivation to write it, luckily I got it back and was able to finish it.**

 **Hope you guys like it :)**

Chapter 2: A New Ally.

"Hi there! I'm Son Goku", The Martial Artist introduced himself to his copy.

The scene around them started shattering and fell down like pieces of glass, leaving a white void in its place. The man in black starred at his copy for a few minutes before he spoke up.

" _You! Who are you?! Who am I?! Where are we?!_ " He questioned.

Goku just gave a wide grin at him, rubbing the back of his head, "This is all really complicated to explain, but for now lets just say, that I'm your subconscious and you're Goku."

" _Doesn't really explain where I am."_ The dark clothed Goku replied.

Manifestation Goku's face turned serious as he tucked his hands behind his back, "Due to recent events, your memories have been shuffled up, in order to place everything back where it was, your mind is playing all your memories like a movie."

" _That's just great!_ " Dark clothed Goku whined. " _So, what? Like I'll be asleep till I see everything?_ "

The Manifestation shook his head, "This recovery process will be random, they might occur as dreams while you sleep, or like visions when you're awake, they'll either be really quick, an entire year packed into a few seconds or really long, like a few minutes taking up hours."

" _So, what now?_ " Dark-clothed Goku asked.

The Manifestation smiled and snapped his finger, as broken glass pieces, with random pieces of scenery pictured on them started floating and fixing themselves against each other letting out a bright light, engulfing the two Gokus.

XXXXXXXX

 **Chong Mai**

Green Lantern stood inside the Javelin, briefing J'onn of his mission through a communication screen. Earlier, Green Lantern, Supergirl and Captain Atom along with Green Arrow who decided to tag along had arrived in Chong Mai to investigate the strange Nuclear activity, but were halted from doing so by General Kwan.

"I'm telling you, J'onn, it took all the restraint I had not to part that guy's hair with my ring."

"You did the right thing." J'onn's face grew more serious, "but the problem is not under control; it's getting worse."

"Don't you get it?" Lantern turned to see Green Arrow walking up to him. "They don't want anyone to find out about the accident; and they don't care how many of their own people they have to lose to keep it quiet!"

"This isn't your concern!" Lantern gave Arrow a glare. The archer in turn merely clenched his teeth, then walked off. Lantern turned back to J'onn. "He does have a point. Maybe the four of us should go back and…"

J'onn spoke up before Green Lantern could finish, "No! We can't just do whatever we want; when we formed the League, we agreed with the world's governments that we'd have to respect each government's wishes." The Martian sighed. "No matter what we may think of their policies."

Green Lantern just nodded in agreement before speaking up again, "So what about the man Wonder Woman and Flash found?"

"He's currently in the medical facility of the watch tower, he seems to possess incredible strength has he demonstrated in front of Wonder Woman and Flash. Currently he seems to be in a state of unconsciousness. Tests have shown that he is neither Human nor is he a Kryptonian, he seems to belong to an unknown species of some sort."

John was about to reply when Supergirl rushed in. "Lantern! Green Arrow's gone!"

"And so is the Geiger counter." Added Captain Atom.

XXXXXXXX

 **The Watchtower**

Goku Black was laid on a medical bed in a small room, outside the room stood Batman and Wonder Woman monitoring him.

"I could sense fear and confusion when he woke up." Wonder Woman told Batman in a concerned voice. Thanks to Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom, Wonder Woman had the ability to sense others emotions.

"It's strange how he doesn't even have a scratch on him from an impact like that." Batman commented narrowing his eyes at the unconscious man.

"Another Kryptonian?" Wonder woman asked.

"No, the tissue sample we took from him belongs neither to a human nor a kryptonian."

As they continued to talk Flash walked up behind them, "Hey Guys."

Wonder Woman turned around and gave the speedster a friendly smile, "Good to see you up and running, Wally."

The Flash gave her a toothy grin and rubbed his stomach area, "Dude sure packs a lot punch, I can still feel the force behind it." He chuckled.

"He's beginning to move." Batman spoke up causing the two leaguers to look at Goku Black through the window of his medical room as he barely managed to sit up and put his hands around his head.

Goku Black sat there holding his head in his hand from a massive headache, it wasn't as bad as earlier though it was still an annoying pain, the door of the room slid open as the superhero trio walked in. Goku Black cocked an eyebrow seeing a man dressed as a bat approaching him, " _Where am I?_ " he asked calmly.

"The Watch Tower, base for the Justice League's operations." Batman answered.

" _Justice League? What kind of cartoon am I in?_ " Black replied with a confused look on his face.

Batman narrowed his eyes at him, "Who are you?"

" _Goku, Son Goku._ "

Flash let out a laugh at his name, "and you made fun of our name."

Goku Black sent a deadly glare to Flash, a glare which would give Batman's glare a run for its money, Flash immediately stopped his train of laughter and stood still.

Wonder Woman cut in to further inquire Black, "tell us more about yourself."

Black Goku looked down and put his hands around his head, " _I_ _cant_ 't _remember much, my memories are all mixed up, I know my name's Goku and I'm a martial artist. I'm not human, I'm actually from a dead alien race called the saiyans, I was sent to Earth as a baby. I have a wife named Chi-Chi and two sons Gohan and Goten, I've saved the earth numerous times from threats like King Piccolo, The Saiyans and a bug, the memories after that are all fuzzy._ "

Batman starred with his eyes narrowed at him, while the other two had a look of disbelief and confusion on their faces.

"wait wait wait..." Flash butted in, "but we've never heard of any one named Piccolo or Cell."

"It's entirely possible that he's from an alternate universe." Batman answered.

"Like the Justice Lords?" Wonder Woman asked to which Batman simply nodded.

"How did you get here?" Flash asked.

" _I don't know, like I said for now all my memories are tangled up._ "

Wonder Woman was about to ask another question but J'onn spoke up via her communicator.

"Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and the others require back up." J'onn informed her.

"Fine I'll take Superman and-"

"Negative, Superman's already on a mission with Fire and Plastic man."

"Is Captain Marvel available?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Negative, he's aiding Stargirl and Booster Gold in Metropolis."

"Okay, I'll find someone else." Wonder Woman answered as she thought for a minute before turning to look at Black, "can you fight?"

Goku Black smirked and stood up, " _You bet._ "

XXXXXXXX

 **Chong Mai**

Wonder Woman and Goku Black were teleported near a forest clearing where they saw Green Arrow taking cover behind a tree, in front of them with its back turned to them was a several hundred feet tall robot, it had canons for arms and a metallic skull set on fire.

"What's the situation?" Wonder Woman asked a badly beaten up Arrow.

"Lantern was hit by one of it's canon beams and isn't able to move, Supergirl was sent flying away by it's swing and Captain Atom..." He paused for a moment before continuing, "he got blown up..."

Wonder Woman and Arrow looked down at the ground for a moment to mourn for their fallen comrade.

"Any ways to defeat it?" Black Goku spoke up.

"Who's the new guy?" Arrow asked.

"Long story..." Wonder Woman replied.

Green Arrow just nodded as he took out a rod from his quiver, "We have to insert this carbon rod into its reactor located at the upper front of his torso."

Wonder Woman nodded and extended her arm, "We'll take it from here." Green Arrow handed the carbon rod over to her.

Wonder Woman turned to Goku, "You distract it and I'll stab that beast."

Black Goku nodded and took off at blinding speed towards the giant, with his fist reared back he let out a battle cry as he punched the giant in the back, the giant stumbled a few steps forward before regaining it's composure and turned to face its attacker. Black just smirked and began charging in for another blow this time one of the giant's canon arms struck him sending him flying back a few feet. The giant raised one of its canon towards him as light began collecting around the mouth of the canon.

' _Crap! This looks bad_ ' Black thought has his hands subconsciously cupped to his side, a yellow orb forming between them, ' _What am I...wait...that's it_.'

" _ **KAAAAAA**_ "

The yellow orb inside his cupped hands began to glow brighter, he eyed his opponent who's canon was still charging for the attack.

" _ **MEEEEEE**_ "

" _ **HAAAAAA**_ "

" _ **MEEEEEE**_ "

The robot shot the beam towards Black. The beam of super hot plasma neared Black.

" _ **HAAAAAAAAA!**_ "

Black thrusted his hands forwards as a beam of darkish yellow collided with the in-coming plasma beam. The struggle continued between the two beams for a few minutes until Black's overpowered it and went colliding into the monster's face making it fall backwards.

Wonder Woman took advantage of the fallen beast and flew with the carbon rod and stabbed the robot in the reactor with the rod, causing it to shut down. Black Goku landed besides Wonder Woman, "why did you have to do that?! I was having fun." He whined.

"FUN?! FUN?! THAT THING INJURED OUR COMRADES AND KILLED ONE! AND YOU'RE COMPLAINING ABOUT NOT HAVING FUN?!" Wonder Woman snapped at Black's complaint.

Black was about to retort but didn't get his chance to as J'onn contacted Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman let out a relieved sigh after talking with him and turned to Black with a small smile on her face, "J'onn had a team pick Captain Atom up right after he blew up, so he still had some energy left, he'll live to fight another day."

Black just nodded and snapped his head towards the sky as he felt something powerful coming their way, " _What's that?_ "

Wonder Woman squinted her eyes to get a better look, she saw supergirl rocketing towards them, she gasped and grabbed Black's hand and flew him away from that area. Supergirl dove into the robot's metallic skull completely shattering it and leaving a crater beneath the impact, creating a small shockwave.

"Good riddance!" spat Supergirl as Black just watched the scene in amusement with a smirk on his face,

' _I'm gonna enjoy my time here_.'

XXXXXXXX

 **The Watchtower**

A patched up Green Lantern in a wheelchair and Supergirl stood in front of one of the room in the science wing section of the watch tower, they looked through the window of the room to see several men in radiation suits and a large machine that was pumping blue energy into a very familiar suit.

"J'onn had a team pick him up right after it happened, so he didn't lose much of his energy." Green Lantern informed Supergirl.

They saw a half-filled containment suit lift an arm and give a weak thumbs-up, which Supergirl returned.

"At least he got a new suit out of it." Said Supergirl, she turned to Green Lantern with a smirk. "So, aren't you gonna give me the 'you did good' speech?"

Green Lantern glared at her. "You're headstrong, unprofessional and overconfident. If you ever act like that on a mission again, I will personally see to it that you are kicked out of the League. I don't care who your cousin is." He turned his chair and moved away, then stopped. He looked at Supergirl's frowning face.

"And incidentally," he added, "you did good." Then he left. Supergirl looked stunned for a moment; then her lips curled up into a smile.

XXXXXXXX

Near the locker rooms Batman was leaning against a wall. The door to the showers opened and Green Arrow walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Well, if it isn't the man who fought a Titan." Batman said with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah right! If it weren't for Wonder Woman and the new guy I would've been toast!" He paused for a moment, "I got lucky." said the archer, looking down, "so was everybody else. Still don't think I belong up here."

"That's the point," replied Batman, "someone like you will keep us honest."

"Gee, Bats, I don't know; don't get me wrong, I enjoy a good radiation burn as much as the next guy, but I don't think… that…" Green Arrow's voice trailed off.

Batman followed his gaze, until his eyes landed on a beautiful woman on the women's side of the locker room. She went by alias of Black Canary, she was slowly putting on her boots.

Batman turned to look at Green Arrow again, "So," said Batman, "see you around?"

Green Arrow smiled. "You just might."

XXXXXXXX

Black Goku was currently in a small room, the room had a bed and a small window with the view of the planet. He was currently waiting for the founding members' meeting regarding him to be over. He was about leave his quarters to roam around the watchtower when J'onn spoke up through the telecom in his room.

" _Goku, please report to the meeting room._ "

' _How am I supposed to know where that is?_ ' He thought.

XXXXXXXX

It took him about half an hour to find the meeting room, thanks to the map that other superhero had given him, what was her name again? Zatanna, that's it. Man everyone here sure had such weird names, not that he had any room to talk, 'Son Goku' was a pretty odd name.

He stood in front of the founding members, who were sat around a circular table, the founding members consisted of The Flash, Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Martian Manhunter and Green Lantern, there used to be a 7th member; Hawkgirl, she had betrayed the league when her home planet invaded Earth, even though in the end she helped the league in protecting the Earth, she still felt guilty about the whole incident and chose to leave the League. She currently lived with Dr. Fate and his wife to find her place in life, to find peace.

Superman and the others were informed about the events that had happened at Chong Mai, about the giant robot, they were also informed about Black's sudden appearance and about his fight with the giant.

"Goku," Superman spoke up, "seeing as you have no place to go and seeing your abilities, we had come to the conclusion to invite you to join the Justice League. As a member of the League you'll be given a room to stay in and access to all the basic necessity like food and medical facility. I know this is all sudden for you to take in and you'll want some time to th-"

" _I'm in_." Goku Black cut him short

Superman and the others looked at him in disbelief, except for Batman.

Black continued, " _I get a place to stay, food to eat and people to fight, I don't really need anything else_."

Superman smiled and stood up from his chair and walked towards him, "Glad to have you on board then Goku." He extended his hand which Black shook.

"So what's gonna be your Superhero name?" Flash asked walking towards him to shake his hand.

" _My what_?" Goku asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know the name you'll go by. To protect your identity and your family." Flash explained.

" _Why not just Goku? I'll be staying up here anyways and I don't have much of a family here that I'd need to protect_." Goku replied.

"Nonetheless, you'll need a cover up, if not for anyone else, for yourself." Superman said.

Goku Black realized that they weren't going to stop until he accepted so he just nodded in agreement.

" _Any ideas_?" He asked.

"How about Black?" Flash said.

"That's kinda raci-" Green Lantern was about to complain but Flash cut him short, "because of his costume." Green Lantern sighed, while Goku Black nodded in approval.

"Well Black," Superman spoke up catching his attention, "if you need anything, just let us know."

Just as superman said those words, Black's stomach growled making a noise that echoed in the room. earning a round of laughter from Wonder Woman, Superman, Flash and Green Lantern, while Batman and J'onn kept their composure.

" _If it's not much to ask_..." Goku Black said rubbing his hand on his stomach and looking at the Leaguers with a sheepish grin, " _can I get something to eat_?"

XXXXXXXX

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you didn't like something in this chapter please point it out so I can improve on that in the future chapters.**

 **In case if someone was wondering if I'm gonna pair Goku Black with anyone, the answer is no. For two reasons, one; I can't see Goku Black having an affection for anyone, and two and probably the major reason, I'm still a noob at writing stories and I have no clue how romantic pairings are done, so in order to save everyone from a cringe-fest I won't be pairing him up with anyone.**

 **Anyways I really hope you guys liked this chapter and hope you have a wonderful 2017 :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Kid Stuff

**A CHANGE OF HEART**

Chapter 3: Kid Stuff.

 **Disclaimer: Neither Justice League nor Dragon Ball belongs to me...(if that wasn't obvious enough...)**

 **I managed to upload the chapter before the end of January like I promised myself! :D**

 **Hope you like it...**

XXXXXXXX

 **The Watchtower**

It had been three weeks since Goku Black had joined the League. Nothing much had happened in this time, just the typical criminals doing bad stuff.

Like some of the other heroes he was given a small room aboard the watchtower to stay in. At first Superman had offered to take him to live with his folks, but Black had declined his offer wanting his personal space, sure he was surrounded by more people but at least he didn't have an obligation to talk to them.

Currently he was in the cafeteria having a cup of tea with the Flash accompanying him. Black usually preferred to spend most of his time alone, but having someone to socialise with was nice too. Mostly it would be Flash who would hang around with him since Black was the only one that could bare his humour and puns, mostly because he didn't get them, but hey, at least it was better than someone complaining about them.

"and then the man realized that he was listening the songs on his mp3 player." Flash finished his joke laughing hysterically, earning a chuckle from Black too.

"People can be dumb." Black commented taking a sip of his tea.

Suddenly J'onn contacted him on his ear piece communicator he had been given.

"Black, please report to the control room."

"Okay..." Black finished his tea and stood up; saying his goodbyes to Flash he made his way to the control room.

Black Goku made his way to the control room, once there he saw Batman, Green Lantern and Superman with Wonder Woman coming through the other door, while J'onn was near the teleportation console.

"I see all the big guns are here." Green Lantern commented.

As Wonder Woman walked in; J'onn turned to address the heroes.

"KGBeast, Copperhead, Cheetah, BlockBuster and Bane are currently trying to rob the gold vault." J'onn informed them.

" _Typical_ ," Black thought, " _What's with these people and wanting to cause trouble? It's nothing but an annoyance_." He didn't know why but something inside of him wanted to snap their necks...or at the very least make them suffer so they would not do such things again, but should he? While one side had been wanting to destroy these sorry excuses for mortals; another side stopped him, convincing him they'll change, that they'll come to their senses. God! They have so much potential, yet they chose to waste it like this, robbing gold of all things?!

After being briefed on their missions the five heroes stepped on the teleportation pad as J'onn teleported them to their location.

XXXXXXXX

 **Temple**

Inside an abandoned temple two figures walked...floated inside, one of them was a woman wearing a pink Arthurian styled dress, with a gold plated chest guard and a strange golden mask that covered her entire face. The second was a kid with blonde hair who also wore clothing from that era, he also had a handheld gaming console which he was currently playing.

"This better be worth it mother." The boy looked up at his mother with an annoyed expression, "I mean it."

"If the legends are true, it will be." The masked woman replied.

"You've been saying that stuff for like centuries." The boy said in an annoyed voice, "Nothing ever changes!"

"Everything's changed," The woman said in a caring, loving voice, "except you Modrid. And that's because I want you to still be young when I give you your kingdom."

"I want to be king now!" the kid demanded from his mother.

As they approached a strange statue; that resembled a humanoid creature with an octopus for a head and six arms, with one hand clutched with a purplish light emitting from it.

"What's that thing?" the boy questioned his mother, starring at the claw of the statue, "another stupid charm?"

The light coming from the claw intensified making the mother-son duo to take a step back.

"The amulet of first magic," The woman said with a hint of amazement in her voice, "the source of all earthly sorcery."

"Hmm, shiny." The boy taking an interest in the object, ran over to the leg of the statue, climbing on it and taking cautious steps towards the clutched hand of the statue.

"Be ready Modrid." The woman told her son as she raised her hands pointing towards the clutched claws of the statue; a sinister green glow surrounding her hands and shooting towards the claws, resulting in the claw to open and revealing an amulet that laid in it's palm.

The boy picked it up and looked at it in amazement.

"At last!" the mother said in an excited voice, she held her hand out towards her son, "quick give it to me."

"Why should I?" The boy said in a very stubborn voice.

"Silly child! You're not..."

"Not what?" the boy cut her short putting the necklace around his neck, "ready? Or big enough? Or old enough? None of that matters now mother!" the boy lips stretched into a smirk as his eyes began to glow a holy yellowish light, "because now I'm strong enough!"

"Modrid!" The mother said in a louder voice, as she raised her hand shooting a beam of green energy towards her son, which he easily deflected, causing the sorceries to gasp in surprise.

With a confident smirk on his face he raised his arms as a purple belt appeared around his feet which began to travel up, changing his clothes in the process. His clothes being replaced by a golden and blue armour, with a Red cape on his back and a golden Neptune styled crown on his head.

"I'll have my kingdom!" The boy declared, clutching his fist in a victorious manner, "I never want to see you! Or anyone older than me ever again!" raising his hand a light purple barrier like dome formed around him which began to expand outwards.

The woman shielded her eyes and took a step back as the dome expanded towards her at a rapid pace, "Noooo!" she let out one final cry as the barrier touched her as she disappeared.

XXXXXXXXX

 **The Gold Vault**

"Pound their heads!" A buffed up looking caveman with his clothes ripped from various places ran towards Superman with his hands clutched into fists, he tried to punch the man of steel but Superman caught it without any effort.

"Pound your own!" Superman twisted KGBeast's arms and smacked his face with it, he threw another punch at the savage's stomach knocking the air out of him and with one final punch to the face KGBeast was sent flying into a wall, getting knocked out in the process.

Wonder woman was currently fighting Cheetah, a woman that looked like some kind of werecat or werecheetah..., Cheetah spun around and tried to kick wonder woman on the side of her head, but Wonder Woman just caught it and sent her flying into a pillar, knocking her out.

A muscular man, wearing a mask pointed a submachine gun that was attached to his arm, shooting several bullets towards the dark knight, Batman back flipped dodging them and sent a bataarang towards him, BlockBuster dodged it and turned to look at the projectile, capitalizing on the distraction Batman sent his fist flying into the man's chin, BlockBuster was however unaffected, he grabbed Batman by the front of his costume and lifted him up a little, Batman struggled and was able to set himself free from his clutches as the bataarang from before came flying back hitting BlockBuster on his back which had a metallic box hung like a backpack, the collision resulted in a short circuit which sent several electric shocks to the man's body, Batman rushed towards him and punched him with full force knocking him back a few feet and knocking him out like the rest of his comrades.

Black was currently fighting a bulker looking BlockBuster, with three tubes filled with green liquid running through it, connecting to the back of his neck and left and right triceps respectively. Black looked quite bored by his opponent, sure he was stronger than an average human, but it felt like he was fighting a snail. Bane swung his right fist towards Black, Black just jumped away from it resulting in the fist connecting to the floor creating several cracks on the floor. With a yawn Black struck Bane upside his chin sending him flying into the roof, breaking it. Bane fell to the ground unconscious, with some rubble falling on him.

Finally, a man dressed as a snake jumped onto one of the supporting pillars, dodging Green Lantern's attacks.

"I won't go down so easily!" The snake man hissed and jumped towards Lantern. Lantern just held out his hand and a green wall materialized in between Lantern and Copperhead, copperhead collided with the wall and fell to the ground.

"Sure you will." Lantern commented.

After rounding the villains up, Wonder woman tied them up to make the job for the authorities a little easier.

"Guess that's a wrap." Black commented, the rest of the heroes looked at him with an annoyed expression, he was confused by their expressions, mainly because he didn't know what caused them to look at him like that, "What?" He asked.

"You've been hanging around Flash a lot." Green Lantern told him, apparently some of the Flash's humour was starting to rub off on Black, even if he hadn't realized.

"So..." Black was about to ask what he meant, when his eyes saw something, something that was approaching them, a translucent purple wall closing just behind two guards that were walking in to the room them to take the bad guys into custody.

"What's that!?" Black yelled as everyone spun around to see the incoming wall.

The wall touched the guards and similar to the woman from before the guards instantly vanished. Green Lantern held out his arm and focused on his thoughts as a green beam shot from his ring and turned into a dome to protect our heroes and the defeated villains, but it was futile, as the barrier interacted with them they too vanished, leaving nothing but an empty room in their place.

XXXXXXXX

 **Shadow Realm**

The heroes and villains were transported into another dimension, a twisted dimension where huge pieces of land aimlessly floated around in space, a dimension where the skies looked like a child's nightmare, strange dark colouration all over the sky.

"It was judgment day! A-and we all got sent to the bad place! The bad place!" Copperhead had begun to panic, BlockBuster and Bane looked around while KGBeast was curled up on the ground, sucking his thumb. Cheetah slapped Copperhead upside his head, "Snap out of it Copper!"

"Yeah, calm down." Green Lantern spoke up, "we're probably just in another dimension." Green Lantern said calmly, as if it was normal to be transported someplace like this.

"oh... Is that all." Copperhead commented, a mixture of fear and sarcasm coming from his voice.

Batman was looking around on the other floating pieces of land, when he took notice of something strange, "I don't see any children." Batman informed the other leaguers.

"Wait...how did you even see..."

"That's because a child Is responsible for this." Black's question was cut short as a familiar woman floated down towards them.

" _never mind_..." Black thought.

All the leaguers tensed up at the sudden arrival of the woman.

"Morgan Le Fay." Batman spoke her name and began to walk towards her.

"I mean you no harm. My son Modrid has brought this tragedy." She said, causing the leaguers to ease up and listen to what the sorceries had to say. Morgan Le Fay continued, "banishing all adults into this shadow realm, even me... His own mother. And after I spent a millennia feeding him, bathing him, preparing him to be king. Where did I go wrong?" she said in a disappointed voice.

Wonder woman spoke up in a sympathetic voice, "You're a sorceries, can't you just undo your son's spell?"

Morgan just shook her head and turned back to look at the heroes, "No, he's got the amulet of first magic, he's too powerful." She paused for a moment, "but if we all worked together."

"You want us to defeat your own son?" Batman inquired.

"So, don't trust me! Let him rule all over your world and your children! Here we will stay! Forever!" Morgan threatened them.

"But what can we do? We're stuck here aren't we?" Wonder Woman cocked her head trying to figure out how they were to get out of this dimension.

"Not exactly, this spell only vanishes adults." Morgan informed them.

Green Lantern caught on to what she was trying to lead to, "I don't like where this is going..."

"It's the only way." Morgan told him.

"We have to do it." Superman said in an ordering tone. Green Lantern took a deep breath to ready himself and nodded.

"Excellent." Morgan's eyes started glowing as she raised her hands and started chanting a spell, suddenly a beam of green energy shot from her hands and surrounded the five heroes and just like that, the heroes disappeared.

XXXXXXXX

 **Normal World**

The normal world had drastically changed while the adults were gone, it seemed like they had been teleported to medieval Europe. Everything from the scenery to the houses seem to follow the medieval theme that was going on.

The heroes were transported to the back of one of the houses, but something was odd about them. They had been turned into kids by Morgan. Every hero looked like a kid version of their adult self, though there was one who stood out of the rest of the group, a short slightly chubby kid in black martial arts clothes, but the strangest thing about him was that he had a monkey tail coming out of his rear. All the other heroes starred at the strange phenomenon with widen eyes.

"Is that a tail?" Wonder woman... girl? asked.

"You voice sounds weird." Superman told wonder woman before noticing his own voice, "so does mine."

"Goku... Is that a tail?" Batman asked in a hushed voice.

Black just shrugged, "I had it since I was a baby, I decided to cut it off since it proved to be my weakest point, no matter how strong I had become if Someone took hold of that tail that was it for me."

"Wait..." Wonder Woman spoke up, "cut it off? Didn't it hurt? Why not just cover it."

"There was another reason I didn't want the tail to grow back." Black placed his hand on his head, "but it's not clear what it was." He did receive his...or should I say Goku's memories up to the cell games back, but there were still bits and pieces of info he couldn't remember.

"Understandable," Batman said, "maybe it's a trait exclusive to your race."

"Yes, yes it is." Black answered.

"Oh man!" Green Lantern whined grabbing everyone's attention.

"What is it?" Superman asked, concerned.

"I used to wear glasses as a kid, I can't see anything without them." Green Lantern informed them, as he said that huge nerdy spectacles materialized on his face.

"Wow I didn't even try to make these!" Green Lantern said in an excited voice, earning a few chuckles from the other kid heroes except for Batman.

"I hope not." Batman said calmly.

Focusing a little bit more Green Lantern was able to turn his glasses into a cool looking mask.

"That's so cool!" Superman commented looking at Green Lantern's new mask in awe. Wonder woman smacked superman upside the head, "can you stop messing around! We still have to find Modrid!"

Batman pointed towards the huge castle in the distance, "Bet ya that little punk's in there, come on!" Batman rushed towards the castle while the other heroes flew by past him.

"It's not a race." Little batsy grumbled, probably jealous.

XXXXXXXX

 **Inside the castle**

Inside the castle a kid skipped away from Modrid who was sitting on his throne, the kid had received some new toys from the self-declared king.

"Next!" Modrid said in a bored and annoyed tone.

A girl carrying a baby who was crying walked up to him, "my sister's crying," she patted her little sister's back trying to calm her down, "I think she's hungry."

With a snap of his finger a cow appeared in front of them, "Next!" Modrid said, still bored. Having done nothing but listen to the kids' problems and solving them had begun to annoy him. He face palmed and hung his head down. The light coming from the outside was suddenly blocked by a large shadow, a shadow of a group of kids. Modrid raised his head, his eyes widened when he saw the five members of the league standing in front of him.

"The Justice Babies?!" Modrid broke into a laughing fit on his throne.

"What are you laughing at, precious?" Batman said slightly annoyed by the brat's comment.

"You!" Modrid sat straight, "mother sent you huh?" standing up, he grabbed his amulet, "she shouldn't send a boy to do a man's job." Gripping his amulet tighter a beam of purple light shot out from his palm and was sent flying towards the boy who had just received the new toys. The boy was knocked back while the four toys he held grew into towering robots.

There were four of them, one had a giant hammer, another had a mace, the third one had a giant sphere while the fourth one had sharp claws.

The one holding the mace moved forward as all the heroes tensed up and took their fighting stances. Superman flew in to punch the one with the sphere, but the robot with the mace struck him sending him into the wall.

Green lantern flew away from the robot that had an hammer that was currently chasing him.

"What should I make? A missile? A giant robot?!" Green Lantern said in excitement, not being able to decide what he was going to use. He landed besides Batman who was equipped with a few bataarangs

"Just do something." Batman barked.

"I know." Green Lantern's face lit up as a beam shot out of his ring that took the form of a boxing glove and slammed it into the robot instantly shattering him into pieces. "Oh yeah!" Green Lantern's celebration was cut short as a mace slammed into him sending him crashing into Modrid.

The bratty sorcerer stood up and with an angry yell he shot a beam of purple energy towards batman, who back flipped to dodge him. Lucky for the group the beam collided with another robot, vaporizing it.

Black Goku stood in the corner of the room with his hands cupped besides his hips.

" **Haaaaaaaaa!** " with a battle cry he shot he hands forward, a beam of hot plasma shooting out from his palms and colliding with the robot with the mace. After dealing with his opponent Black turned around to see Wonder Woman using her braces to deflect the projectiles coming from the robot's sphere. The robot cornered her and raised its sphere to deal the final blow to her. She crossed her arms over her head to protect herself and waited for the blow to come, Luckily batman had gotten there in time and was trying to smash the robot's head with his bataarang. The robot grabbed a hold of his cape and was about to throw him, but an enraged superman flew towards him, punching it's head clean off his body. The robot's body completely shattered resulting in Batman falling into Wonder Woman's arms.

"You okay there tough guy?" Wonder Woman asked with a sweet smile on her face.

"Let go I'm fine!" Batman said embarrassed, squirming out of her arms.

The five leaguers slowly approached Modrid, who was getting real tired of their heroics.

"That's not fair!" Modrid stomped on the floor, cranky.

"Get him!" Batman ordered running towards Modrid with the others flying behind him. Modrid growing tired of this nonsense waved his hand as the heroes were encased in ice.

"Play time's over!" Modrid smirked and grabbed his amulet, "You'll share the fate of all my enemies, Execution!" and with the wave of his hand the floor beneath the heroes started to glow, and one by one the blocks beneath them began to disappear and the heroes found themselves falling several meters into a dungeon of some sort.

As the heroes hit the ground the ice covering them shattered, letting them out of their icy prison. Superman was the quickest to recover; he flew up to the roof of the dungeon from where they fell, but an electric net suddenly formed; zapping superman back to the ground when he collided with it.

The other four leaguers slowly stood up as Superman fell to the ground, with a groan he tried standing up again but a strange sound caught their attentions, turning around they saw one of the wooden gates of the dungeon raise open, a pair of red eyes emerged from the darkness with a small growl.

A humanoid creature with yellow skin walked out from the shadows, wearing a red outfit with a purple cape, he had skin growth coming out from the side of his lower jaws and sharp canine teeth. The only thing that stopped it from looking menacing was that it resembled a toddler... A demonic toddler.

"What did he do to the demon?" Green Lantern asked.

"Etrigan?" Batman stepped forward, pushing Green Lantern to the side; his eyes widened in shock.

As Batman slowly approached the tiny demon, etrigan opened his mouth and shot fire from it. Wonder woman swiftly grabbed Batman and flew away, dodging it; while Green Lantern formed a shield to cover himself.

Black shot forward and grabbed Etrigan.

"Don't Hurt hum!" Batman called out, Black cocked an eyebrow when suddenly Etrigan bit into his arm, with yelp Black jerked his arm to get free from the demon's bite.

"Tell him that!" Black barked, annoyed by it's action.

Etrigan bounced off of his butt and stood up again, opening his mouth again he shot a fireball towards Black; Superman suddenly appeared between Black and the fireball to block it. But the fire proved to be more powerful than the boy of steel and smacked into him sending him colliding with Black.

Batman covered the demon's face with his cape and tried to pull him close, "Etrigan! Stop this at once!"

Grabbing hold of Batman's cape, Etrigan threw him away. He slowly approached the fallen Dark Knight to deliver the final blow when...

"Etrigan!" Wonder woman walked up behind him, with her hands on her hips, her voice sounding like a mother scolding her child, "You stop right there! I mean it! You naughty monster! Bad Etrigan!"

And just as a child would start crying after being scolded, the little demon too started to cry. Batman and the other leaguers watched the scene in disbelief.

Wonder woman kneeled down besides him and gently picked him up, "there there little guy, I won't hurt you." She spoke in a kind, motherly voice. Etrigan calmed down in her arms and nuzzled against her neck, bringing a smile on her face.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Black face palmed at the sight.

"He's just a baby." Wonder woman stood up and patted the tiny hell-boy till he burped, "there, that's all he needed." She smiled at the demon.

Taking a sniff of the air, Green Lantern's caught scent of something... A foul stench, "Oh man! That ain't all he need."

"Now that's a job for Superman." Batman said, taking a few steps backwards before turning around and running away to find an exit.

"I'm gonna go punch out way out of here." Said Lantern following Batman.

"I'll help." Wonder woman handed the demon child to Superman and ran behind the two.

Superman looked at Black with a face that yelled 'Help me!', But Black just grinned and ran behind the other three, leaving Superman to change the demon's diapers.

XXXXXXXX

 **Outside**

It was pure chaos outside, the kids fought each other with wooden swords, Playing war with real weapons, beheading suits of armour.

Our kid heroes, along with the baby demon walked towards two kids who were duelling each other with wooden swords.

"You two! Stop!" Superman ordered.

"Why should we listen to you? You're just a kid."

A small ball of plasma hit the floor just a few centimetres away from the kids feet.

"I'm the kid who can shoot fireball from his palms!" Black said in a threatening tone.

The kids ran away from them, dropping their wooden sword and screaming in terror.

Wonder Woman landed in the middle of the park.

"That's enough!" She yelled, causing all the kids present their to stop whatever they were doing and look towards her.

"You can't tell us what to do! You're not our mom!" A little girl spoke up amongst the crowd.

"No, but I promise you we'll find all your moms and I'm gonna tell!" she threatened the kids.

"W-what should we do then?" the same girl spoke up, scared by wonder woman's threats.

"Go outside and wait for your parents, Now!" Wonder Woman ordered them in a bossy tone.

With their heads hanged low all the kids started to walk out of the parks, to wait for their parents to return. Green Lantern tapped Batman with his elbow.

"Your girlfriend sure is bossy."

"S-shut up!" Batman retorted, embarrassed and annoyed.

The five heroes sneaked up near a throne on which Modrid was currently taking a nap, the throne was surrounded by mountains, with a river of lava flowing besides the mountain. The heroes hid behind a big rock, planning out their course of attack.

"I'll just make a giant elephant and stomp on him!" Green Lantern declared, excited by his plan.

"I say we get the amulet away from him first." Batman said, paying not much attention to Green Lantern's idea. He kneeled down on the ground and started making sketches of his plans on the sand.

"We'll split up and sneak up behind him, and then Lantern can do his thing." Batman said looking up at Lantern, "But no elephants."

"But why?" Green Lantern asked, disappointed.

"Because it's stupid." Superman said.

"I guess I'll go with Goku." Wonder woman suggested before she rolled her eyes over to Batman, "Unless if I should go with you."

"Whatever." Batman said paying no attention to her.

"I'm fine to go with Diana." Superman said.

"So Bruce and I are good to go?" Lantern asked, while Black seemed confused by the whole situation.

"I've changed my mind, I'll go with Bruce and Clark can go with Goku." Wonder woman said.

"Whatever." Batman said, standing up. Wonder woman grabbed his arm and ran towards the rock formations on the left side of the throne.

"What's with them?" Superman asked, confused.

"Don't know." Black was just as confused.

"For someone with fifty times normal vision, you two sure are blind." Green Lantern commented before flying off to take his position.

Black and Superman just starred at each other, waiting for the other to explain what he had meant. Figuring that neither of them knew what he meant they flew off to take positions behind the mountain, right of Modrid's throne.

Green Lantern formed a pair of giant tweezers and slowly lowered it towards the amulet around the sorcerer boy's neck. As he was carefully lowering it a girl holding a teddy bear walked behind him.

"What are you doing?" the girl asked, causing Modrid to open his eyes a little. When his eyes opened he saw a giant pair of tweezers suspended above him. His eyes snapped open, realizing that he might be in danger, he jumped off the throne and faced Green Lantern.

"Get the amulet!" Batman ordered running towards Modrid, with wonder woman behind him. Superman rushed in and tackled Modrid to the ground, Black followed him and held down his hands, while wonder woman and Green Lantern piled over them to stop him from moving.

Batman ran towards him and tried grab the amulet.

"Hurry it up! He's just a little kid!" Black barked. Suddenly a purple aura surrounded the boy as his body began to grow.

"Boy I hate magic!" Green Lantern whined.

A giant Modrid stood up, knocking all the heroes off of him. He had grown about 20fts or so and towered the heroes as if they were bugs.

" **Now who's little?!** "

Superman flew up to punch him, but the giant boy pushed him back to the ground with a flick of his wrists. Superman crashed down near the girl, as he looked up he saw a giant foot about to stomp him and the girl. He Used his heat vision which broke through the sole of the shoe and stung Modrid's foot. Grabbing his foot out of sheer pain he tried balancing on one foot, which resulted him hopping around trying to gain balance, the hopping resulted in tremors in the ground. When he regained his composure he saw a tiny boy with a tail flying towards him.

Black flew several feet to punch the giant, but Modrid clasped both his hands shut in an effort to kill Black, Black extended both his arms to stop the walls that were his hands from crushing him.

" **I'll Make an example out of you!** "

The heroes fearing what he was going to do with Black rushed towards him, in order to save their comrade. But a few rock gargoyles flew in and dived towards them, Green Lantern formed a surf-board on which Batman jumped on and they surfed away, trying to avoid them, Superman and Wonder woman did the same.

Modrid just laughed, as he began squeezing Black till his bones couldn't bear anymore and they began to crack. Satisfied by the sound of the bones cracking, he slammed Black onto the ground and stomped on him. Thinking he had gotten rid of one of the heroes he started walking towards the other heroes.

XXXXXXXX

Wonder woman dodged a wing attack coming from one of the gargoyles, ducking low beneath it, she punched it upside the gut destroying it. Superman rocketed towards a gargoyle destroying it as well. While Batman jumped off the surfboard and onto the back of the last gargoyle and stabbed it on the head with his bataarang. As the gargoyle crumbled, Batman fell towards the ground, Luckily Green Lantern came in with his flying surfboard and caught him.

"Come on! Black needs our help!" Superman said flying towards where they left Black and Modrid, but he saw Modrid approaching them with a victorious smirk on his face.

"Where's Black?!" Superman asked

" **Who? Oh you mean that bug I just squashed? He's Good as dead! And soon all of you will be joining him!** "

"No..." Superman was left shocked.

Wonder Woman covered her mouth, her tears not seeming to stop anytime soon. She had lost someone she was growing attached to, an older brother she could have learned so much from. But Alas! It seemed she wasn't going to...

Batman and Green Lantern hung their heads to mourn for their fallen comrade.

" **Don't Ignore me!** "

"Argh!" Wonder Woman slammed her fist into the side of his cheek.

"You killed him!" She was furious, "Not even Hera can protect you from what we're going to do!"

XXXXXXXX

In a shoe shaped hole, Black laid, his clothes were in shreds, his bones broken as he was bleeding from various parts of his body; but he was breathing, he was alive. His eyes fluttered open due to an intense light he could feel shinning upon him.

"If I wasn't in pain, I would've thought I was dead..."

His eyes moved to the source of the light, surrounded by the darkness of the night sky he saw it, something that stood out like a bride all dressed up on her wedding day; the brilliance of it bedazzled him. It was the full moon. He kept starring at it for a few more moments, until a feeling started growing inside of him, a feeling that he thought only primitive creatures possessed; rage.

His breathing increased, so did his heart rate. His chest began to pump up and down unnaturally, for a moment it seemed like his heart and lungs would break out through his chest. He slowly started levitating off the ground as he gritted his teeth trying to push the rage back down, hair began growing all over his body, his mouth began to elongate and his canine teeth began to grow out of his mouth. Lightning struck down besides them as the ground beneath him started to shatter. Slowly his body was increasing in size.

In place of Black Goku, there stood a giant ape-monkey with black fur, furious red eyes and tail swinging violently in the air.

Growling where he stood, he let out a mighty roar that shook the entire landscape. His eyes adjusted to the only thing he thought was much of a threat, or the only person; Modrid.

XXXXXXXX

 _ **RAAAAAAAAAAWR**_ **!**

The heroes and Modrid looked over to where the giant ape stood, at one moment they were fighting and at the other a giant ape had appeared, his eyes set on only one person.

"What the... " Green Lantern was shocked just as much as everyone there.

The ape suddenly started running towards them, the heroes scattered away while Modrid stood there motionless. Oozaru collided with Modrid sending the boy tumbling back, he regained his composure and saw a beam of light coming towards him, he dived out of the way and the beam hit a building behind him, exploding on contact. When Modrid stood up he saw the ape holding onto him.

" **Let me go you foul creature!** " Modrid tried to squirm out of his grasp but only found the grip getting tighter, oozaru bit into the left bicep, tearing it off.

Modrid let out a blood curdling scream as his muscles were teared off.

XXXXXXXX

The heroes saw the scene in horror, Green Lantern wanted to puke, but refrained himself from doing so. They were surprised least to say, they had never seen such a thing before. A giant monkey out of nowhere, fighting a giant magical kid.

They stood where they thought Modrid had killed Black, trying to find his body to make sure if he was alive or not.

"Where could it have come from?" Superman wondered.

"Goku..." Batman answered.

"What do you mean?" Green Lantern asked.

"Think about it, his body isn't here, that ape appeared right at this spot, the spot where Goku should've been..." Batman explained.

"So did it release a monster that was trapped inside him?" Wonder Woman questioned.

"No, there should've been at least some evidence of a body." Batman answered.

"But didn't Modrid say he killed him?" Green Lantern asked.

"Modrid's ignorant, it's highly possible he didn't even check if he was dead or alive." Batman explained.

Closing his eyes he began to think what could have happened, and if it was possible how to bring Black back.

"That's it!" his eyes snapped open, "It's the tail! He's been sent on night missions before but this has never happened."

"But we were out all night and nothing happened before he got beat up." Superman added.

"There must be something that must've triggered the transformation." Batman said looking up to the sky, "if he was lying on the ground the only thing he could've seen was the... MOON!"

"So what, like a giant were-monkey?" Green Lantern asked.

"It could be something exclusive to his race." Wonder Woman added.

"So what do we do?" Superman asked.

"We cut off his tail." Batman responded keeping his eyes locked on the ape-monkey.

" _What_?!" Wonder Woman gasped.

"He said that his tail was his most vulnerable point that's why he cut it off." Batman reminded them.

"What if it kills him?" Green Lantern asked.

"He didn't have one when he arrived, it safe to assume it doesn't." Batman said, kneeling down on the ground he started drawing plans on the sand, "Wonder Woman, Superman and I will try to distract him while Green Lantern will cut his tail off, Got it?"

The heroes nodded and took off in the direction of the ape.

XXXXXXXX

Oozaru slammed Modrid on the ground, his bicep was restored thanks to the amulet, but he was still in a world of pain. He was breathing heavily, he was starting to think he had made a mistake, maybe he should've just given his mother the amulet.

Suddenly oozaru was sent skidding back a few meters, Modrid adjusted his sights to see what had happened and saw Superman and Wonder woman floating with their fists extended.

Superman flew towards the right hand of the ape grabbing it and pulling it, Wonder woman did the same and started pulling his left hand to the opposite direction.

Oozaru struggled to get his arms free, opening his mouth he sent a beam of hot plasma shooting out from it, exploding the area it struck. But it seemed futile as Superman and Wonder Woman continued to hold him at bay.

"Lantern hurry!" Batman yelled.

A pair of scissors materialized and snipped the tail clean off of the ape's body. The ape let out one final roar as it began to shrink, his hair shortening until they were gone, Black fell towards the ground, completely naked, he would've hit the ground if it wasn't for Green Lantern who had made a soft mattress for him to land softly upon.

"Wow you were right!" Green Lantern remarked.

"Of course I was." Batman took a couple of steps towards Modrid who had shrunk down to his original size, still lying on the floor. Superman snatched the amulet off of him and threw it in the air, using his heat vision he destroyed the amulet.

Modrid saw the scene with great displeasure, "You! You'll pay for doing that!"

"What ya gonna do 'bout it?" Green Lantern said with a confident smirk.

With a wave of his hand he lifted the heroes and suspended them in air, upside down. "It doesn't matter that you destroyed the amulet! I have already absorbed all of it's power. Behold!" He held out his hand as a Scimitar Sword materialized. He raised his arm to swing at the heroes but a little girl with a teddy bear walked over to him, interrupting him, "I'm scared, I want my mommy." She whimpered.

"You don't need a mommy, you're better off without one, trust me!" Modrid told her, but not being able to bear the separation from her mother any longer she began to cry.

"Stop it! Stop it at once!" He felt sorry for her, sorry for what he had done; in all honesty he thought kids would've been happy to be free from the iron clutches of their parents, but he didn't want them to cry.

"Some King." Wonder Woman commented.

"I'm not impressed." Superman followed.

"What did you expect? He's a boy doing a man's job." Batman said with his arms crossed over his chest.

Modrid walked over to him, angry at his words, "You don't know what it's like, being stuck as a kid."

Batman smirked, "Since you got all that power, you could've been a man anytime you wanted. I think you're too chicken to grow up."

"Yeah!" Green Lantern agreed, "A big chicken that's what you are."

"Face it precious, you like being a little mama's boy." Batman said.

"I-I'll show you! I'll show you all!" Modrid said raising his hands towards the sky, a purple aura engulfed him entirely, when it faded down; instead of a kid, a muscular man with his back turned against them, he had beautiful blonde hair, and a sheet of cloth wrapped around his waist.

The heroes fell to the ground as Modrid turned to face them, "I'm older than you now." Modrid said with a smirk.

Batman just gave him one of his signature batsmirk, "You sure are." As he said those words Modrid's entire body began to fade, he looked at himself in horror realizing what he had just done, "What?! Wait?! Noooooo..." and with that he disappeared.

XXXXXXXX

Life around the world began to go back to normal, as all the adults were teleported back and reunited with their children and the landscape was turned back to normal.

Wonder woman, Superman, Batman and Green Lantern still as kids stood there waiting for something; wonder woman was cradling Etrigan, while Superman had an unconscious and naked Black over his shoulders.

Morgan Le fay appeared in front of them, "a bargain is a bargain." With a wave of her hand she turned all the kids back into their adult self.

"Ahem." Superman coughed, signalling towards a naked full grown Black, "if you don't mind."

Morgan snapped her fingers and Black was dressed once again in his usual attire, "there, I restored his health too."

Black began to stir and groan has he was brought back to consciousness.

"Thanks." Superman said.

Black got of his shoulders and felt a bit dizzy, "what happened?"

"Long story." Wonder woman told him, to which Black nodded.

Morgan turned around and opened a portal, however before she could enter it Batman stopped her, "what happened to Modrid?"

"My magic gave him eternal youth, but now that he has broken it, he only has eternal life..." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice as she stepped into the portal disappearing.

The heroes stood there looking at the kids being reunited with their parents, it was scenes like this that made Black appreciate life...

"Circumstances aside, it was nice being a kid again." Wonder woman said, smiling at Batman.

"I haven't been a kid since I was eight." Batman said walking away from the group, while the others turned around and walked behind him.

' _Boy... Wonder what his deal is_?' Black thought, looking towards Batman.

XXXXXXXX

 **Please leave a critical review so I can improve upon my mistakes in the future chapters :)**

 **Note: Just to make something clear, I'm using both the manga and anime's versions of him. While I'm using his personality from the anime, since I really liked that; I'm using his powers and abilities from the manga, which just made more sense to me.**

 **With that being said, will you be seeing the Super Saiyan Rose transformation? For that you'll just have to wait ;) (Mainly because I haven't decided on it...)**

 **Anyways, I really hope you liked it :D**

 **See you all again in a month. :)**


End file.
